Fishbone D
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Hollow who attacks the Kurosaki Clinic on the night Ichigo Kurosaki meets Rukia Kuchiki. He is subsequently purified by Ichigo after he receives Rukia's Shinigami powers. Appearance Fishbone D is a large humanoid Hollow with a fish-like mask and a dorsal fin on his back. His shoulders and arms are plated with what appears to be part of his mask, and his body is covered with dark gray stripes, resembling the scales of a fish.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 39 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Fishbone D chases down the Plus of a little girl, who is a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki, and haunted her death spot near Ichigo's home.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 16 He was being followed by the Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, but she unfortunately had her senses blinded by Ichigo's vast Reiatsu and lost track of him.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 52 After devouring the Plus, Fishbone D makes his way to the Kurosaki Clinic, where he crashes through the kitchen wall and attacks Ichigo's father, Isshin, and his younger sister, Karin. He then grabs Karin's twin sister, Yuzu, and takes her out of the house.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 26-30 Yuzu's cries attract the attention of both Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo soon runs out of the house, wielding a baseball bat, but Fishbone D effortlessly punches him away, breaking the bat. As Fishbone D prepares to strike again, his arm is suddenly sliced by Rukia, which causes him to drop Yuzu before retreating into Hueco Mundo for several seconds to heal his wound. When he returns to the Human World, Fishbone D attacks a distracted Rukia, who is sent crashing into a wall. Seeing this, Ichigo confronts Fishbone D and challenges him. Fishbone D attacks, but Rukia blocks him with her own body, her Zanpakutō cutting into the upper part of his mask, prompting him to retreat again.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 31-40''Bleach'' anime; Episode 1 When he returns, Fishbone attacks again, but when he nearly reaches his targets, Ichigo is suddenly turned into a Shinigami and cuts off Fishbone D's arm. Fishbone D makes the mistake of attacking again without retreating, which proves to be fatal when Ichigo cuts off his leg and then through his head, purifying him.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 43-55 Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power: Fishbone D possesses considerable spiritual power. When Rukia Kuchiki, herself a seated officer-level Shinigami at the time, exited an area being affected by Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu that was suppressing her senses, she was astounded by the powerful Reiatsu Fishbone D was emitting.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 24 Fishbone D's power allowed him to grievously wound Rukia with a single bite.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 40 Enhanced Strength: Fitting of his size, Fishbone D is fairly strong, having sent both Ichigo and Rukia flying away with single punches.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 33''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 1, page 37 Extendable Neck: Fishbone D can extend his neck by several meters in order to bite enemies at a distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 39 Dimensional Healing: Like all Hollows, Fishbone D can briefly retreat to Hueco Mundo from the Human World in order to heal any wounds he sustains in battle. Appearances in Other Media .]] Fishbone D appears in The 3rd Phantom as a common enemy, where he is renamed Wide Bone. The Hollow also appears in the live action film adaptation of Bleach, where he displays the ability to fire a Cero.Bleach live-action film Trivia *Fishbone D's name was revealed several chapters after his initial appearance when Rukia attempted to collect the bounty for his purification.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, page 11 References Navigation de:Fishbone D es:Fishbone D Category:Hollow Category:Male Category:Deceased